Black Panther
Black Panther is a hero from Marvel comics, making his debut Fantastic Four #52 in July 1966. He makes his debut to the MVC series in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite as one of the game's DLC characters, along with Sigma, Monster Hunter, Winter Soldier, Black Widow and Venom. His real name is T'Challa, the king and protector of the fictional African kingdom of Wakanda. Along with possessing enhanced abilities, Black Panther also relies on his proficiency in science, righteous physical training, master martial arts skills, and access to wealth and advanced technology to combat his enemies. For a long time, Black Panther has been a member of the Avengers. He has also been a member of the Fantastic Four, Fantastic Force, the Illuminati, and more recently the Ultimates alongside Captain Marvel. He has also been married to Storm of the X-Men. Backstory T'Challa is the heir to the centuries-old ruling dynasty of the African kingdom of Wakanda, and ritual leader of its Panther Clan. His mother died in childbirth, earning him the intense hatred of his adoptive older brother, Hunter, who later became the White Wolf, leader of the Hatut Zeraze (Dogs of War), Wakanda's secret police. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Black Panther is the ruler of Valkanda and is prominently featured alongside the Monster Hunter ''verse. Black Panther is in possession of the Time Stone, the only one that isn't in the hands of a particular villain (Jedah with the Soul Stone, M.O.D.O.K. with the Mind Stone, Grandmaster Meio with the Power Stone and Ultron Sigma with the Reality and Space Stones). He speaks to Captain America, who tries to make a deal with him in regards to the Time Stone, but he refuses due to him wanting to save his people and is not about to relinquish their only means of protection. Captain America and the Monster Hunter seemingly are about to enter into a fight, however Ultron Sigma's invasion and an infected Dahren Mohran attack them and Black Panther enlists the help of Captain America, Chun-Li, Ryu and Hulk to fight them back. After Ryu and Hulk defeat the Dah'ren Mohran, Black Panther reluctantly gives Captain America the Time Stone and tells the heroes to leave while he and the Monster Hunter stay behind and protect Valkanda from any future invasions from Ultron Sigma, until "their" defeat in "their" second fused form Ultron Omega, yet the converged world still intact due to the Reality Stone was cracked as a result from a previous fight between Thanos and Ultron Sigma at Avengers Tower, meaning that Panther remained with the Monster Hunter to rebuild Valkanda. Gameplay Black Panther is a melee fighter who utilizes quick slashes with his claws to win the fight. T’Challa can also cling to walls as well as jump from one to another in a matter of moments, allowing him to escape pressure, but to also pounce on an opponent from multiple angles. Quotes Character Select * ''"Time for battle." * "I am honored." * "Prepare yourself." * "You have chosen well." * "Try to keep up with me." * "A king's worthiness must be tested." * "I shall be watching you, Titan." (Thanos as teammate) Intros * "To challenge a king is to face the might of his people!" * "Raaagh!" * "I have trained my entire life to face the unknown." * "Learn to channel your rage, and you may stand a chance." * "You too bear the burden of leadership." (Haggar as teammate) * "Cover my flank and I'll take them out swiftly." * "Now, the hunt begins." ''(Monster Hunter as teammate) * ''"Let's test your tech against Valkandan science." (VS. Heavy tech users) * "Though we fought as allies, I will show no mercy." (VS. any Avenger) * "My duty is to hunt evildoers like prey." (VS. any villain except Thanos) * "You remind me of my queen, she too is a powerful warrior." (VS. females) * "At last, Valkanda will finally know the meaning of peace!" (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "Change your shape all you wish, I'll cut you down in any form!" (VS. Ultron Omega) * "Titan! I will not let you take this world!" (VS. Thanos) Victory * "Today we fought as one! For the glory of Valkanda! Victory Text * "There is no freedom in defeat!" * "I am not the king my father was, for my rage is greater!" * "You squandered the right to surrender. Next time, do not test my patience!" * "What's worse than facing the villains for the fate of your world? Facing heroes." * "I am the aegis between Valkanda and all the troubles of the outside world. I shall never falter!" * "Ah, T'Chaka would be proud!" * "Much too slow for a challenge. To kill a beast of prey, you must strike first!" * "You fought well, but the Dora Milaje do not accept outsiders." ''(To females) * ''"Policing the galaxy is not the same as ruling a kingdom, my friend." (To Guardians of the Galaxy) * "A brave effort! But unlike yours, my Vibranium armor never shatters." (To Arthur) Defeat * "Father, forgive me!" * FATHER.... FORGIVE ME!" * triva In Infinite, Black Panther is voiced by James Mathis III, who previously voiced the character in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Avengers Assemble, Marvel Heroes, Disney Infinity 3.0 and Lego Marvel's Avengers. Gallery Storm 2.png|Cameo in Storm's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Marvel Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Rushdown Characters de:Black Panther es:Black Panther